


Loving Strangers

by Ulanqab



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulanqab/pseuds/Ulanqab
Summary: 贯穿，在精致的表面切割锋利切割，让光汇聚在他身上，黑暗中惟他耀眼。平行世界与真人无关， it was happened in Another University。





	Loving Strangers

那时周围漆黑，厚重的墙壁间只有他们耳边的私语和间或的笑声。  
树影被孤零零的路灯拉出长长的影子，天空一片墨黑，初秋的靛蓝和灯光的金色交织在石坑清晰的水凼中。  
“我住在这里。”  
Eduardo停下来，一栋黑簇簇的房子矗立在稀薄的月光下。  
Mark认识Eduardo已经学期有余，或许他们是朋友，但对于从来没有朋友的Mark来说，这个定义让他别扭。  
他不知道该怎么表示。  
——恐怖的期末周终于结束，他们去嘈杂的酒吧痛饮，Mark沉闷闷灌下一瓶又一瓶酒，果决干脆爽利而吓人。以至于最后狂欢的学生没有谁敢靠近他们。那个棕色眼睛的男孩看起来很温柔，可是他旁边的简直是一个不要命的野兽。  
Eduardo发现Mark对酒精承受能力如此之好，大大超出他预料。  
Mark不知道怎么和Eduardo告别，酒精让他的大脑飞速旋转，周围静止的东西都模糊不清，唯独Eduardo异常清晰、真实。  
Eduardo被那专注甚至过分疯狂的眼神盯着。他走到Mark旁边，没有像通常人们会做的那样，他拉着Mark的手，却别过头不看他。  
“来参观我的房间吧。”  
Mark站定没有动，直到Eduardo回头看他，他依旧没有松手。  
睫毛投下好看的阴影，比起Mark脸上晦暗不明的神情，Eduardo单纯天真好像他真的是随便发出了邀请，请一个好友上楼去他的房间看看。  
刚才Eduardo凑在他耳边说话的余温还没有散去，那种轻飘飘的愉悦感。  
Mark反握紧Eduardo的手，他们上楼。

楼梯间太狭窄，还带有秋季阴冷潮湿腐败的气息。  
他们都没有闻到，酒精让心跳得太快，而夜色掩盖了层层涌翻的欲望，寂静中只有凌乱的脚步声，他们走到Eduardo的房间。  
他的室友们今夜不会回来，显而易见。今夜酒吧的洗手间会很抢手。  
Eduardo打开冰箱，问Mark要喝什么。  
Mark看了看橘黄色灯光下房间的布局，比他的整齐不少，台灯旁边那个白色的琉璃杯半透明的样子很好看，像此时Eduardo无意间从衬衫下露出的一截腰。  
Mark拿起来那个杯子，冷而坚硬，他坐在沙发扶手上，抬头示意自己的疑惑。  
“我们的习俗要在窗台放一个装满水的杯子，据说这样能得到上帝的宽宥。”  
Mark认真地看着他，像是思考什么，Eduardo被那染成深绿的眼眸怔住瞬间，笑道：“我哄你的。”  
Eduardo把白啤递给他时，他们的距离一下子再次靠近，秋的寒意被迅速驱离，他们之间的空气安静地燃烧。  
Eduardo离他太近了，不必要的近，他们通常会徒手扔啤酒。  
“你醉了，接不住，浪费我的酒。”  
Eduardo满意地看到Mark的瞳孔在他靠近时放大，生理不可控制的反应最诚实，而且橘色的柔光将他微微染上雨滴的卷发照得那么，Eduardo只能用性感形容。冷漠的局促的傲慢的自负的Mark，也会有如此让人心动的时候。  
可是他从第一次见到他，已经不可避免被吸引了。  
Mark还没来得回应，Eduardo已经走上了露天的阁楼。  
孤灯投向立柱后他的剪影，Eduardo扯下了领结，不耐烦且不失优雅的，他缓缓解开自己的衬衫衣领、袖口，当他把袖子挽起，半倚靠在墙上，居高临下远远看着依旧站在沙发边握着啤酒的Mark。  
Mark抬头看着他，微微裸露在外的胸膛，小臂，和他早已经凌乱的下摆。  
酒精汇入小腹，有灼热的感觉。  
Mark走上去时，Eduardo站在四层楼高的地方俯瞰沉睡的校园。  
“Wardo.”  
Eduardo从高处跳下来，他纠正Mark的口音。  
然而Mark看着他的嘴唇什么都没听进去，他的大脑不合时宜一片空白，什么声音和图像都没有，让他清醒过来的，是Eduardo咬伤了他的嘴。  
“你的吻技烂得可以。”Eduardo舔了舔Mark流血的唇，他把Mark推到阳台的护栏上，冰冷的铁锈很快透过湿冷的卫衣传感到他的皮肤。  
而Eduardo让他忘记了这些潮湿冷腻。  
他的手在Eduardo光滑柔韧的腰部留恋，他年轻、美好、温暖的肉体，在他手掌的抚触和手指的按压下像猫一样轻轻耸动着。  
Eduardo忽然停下，他看着Mark，不论是哪一方他都愿意，他愿意把选择权交给Mark。或者他心里已经知道答案。  
“Yes, I want you.”  
这句话已经足够填满Eduardo的心，他被需要而为此无法自拔。  
“Mark，你……”  
“Wardo，就算我没和男人发生过关系，我也看过。”  
在Wardo的要求下，Mark没有和他进浴室。  
Eduardo清理自己时嘲笑镜子里面头发凌乱、眼眶发红的男孩，他就像纯情的处女，要把最美好的初夜献给自己的爱人。  
Eduardo也没有这样的经历，他的扩张完全不够。尤其Mark的尺寸完全超乎他的预料。  
Mark吻了吻Eduardo胸前的突起，他伸出舌头舔了舔，这刺激到Eduardo简直想把这个冷酷无情又撩人的家伙按在茶几上，进入他。  
不过今夜他要先奉献自己，这是他们达成的关系。  
三根手指时Eduardo已经呻吟着流泪，Mark看到他流畅的修长的而暴露在外脆弱的脖颈，只有文艺复兴时期画家拟生拟神的笔触才能勾勒这样的线条。  
“看着我的眼睛。”  
Eduardo被Mark叫回现实，和自己的朋友上床时违背他的行为准则的事情，可是还有什么办法给钻石留下印记？  
贯穿，在精致的表面锋利切割，让光汇聚在他身上，黑暗中惟他耀眼。  
Mark在他身体内时空、野蛮地试图占有一切、留下他独有的印记。  
他爱他，这件事情通过性得以表达。  
Eduardo释放的浊液在Mark的左手，他那么经常看他手指灵活飞快地敲写代码、改变这个世界、做不一样的事情。  
速度令人失控，酒精灼烧沸腾喷涌而出。  
Eduardo赤裸躺在凌乱的床单上，而Mark居然还能穿着他的卫衣。Eduardo讨厌他这件卫衣。  
但他慵懒地试图把这件染着他精液的衣服扒掉，Mark提示，如果他用双手触碰他的皮肤，他就要再负责一次。  
“你多久没和人上床了？”  
Eduardo睁大眼睛不可置信带着烂漫又纯情的模样，也足够勾人了。  
第二次比之前顺畅太多，Eduardo也可以从身后享受到不同于前端的快感。Mark吻他的膝盖，将他叠在床上，深深地艹入在柔软的铺盖中。

“如果你的天花板有个镜子就好了。”  
Mark语出惊人，Eduardo看着他呆的样子以为他不打算对昨晚的事情评价。  
“What？镜子？”  
“你昨天问我多久没有和人上床，实际你想说的是我对你的欲望有些过盛，所以我认为解决办法就是你自己看看你被我艹的时候有多么致命得撩人。”  
Mark语速飞快说完一通，留着Eduardo在床上，震惊且羞愧自己的纯情，以及Mark毫无情趣的脑子什么时候开了这些花样。

别把他算在朋友范畴，他是你的债务人，可能亏欠了很多，需要还身还心才算。


End file.
